Kiyo-Mei And The Akatsuki
by ThePuppetsFlower
Summary: Join Kiyo and Mei the childhood friends and their adventures. The leaf find Mei in a field with deer. The Akatsuki find Kiyo in Ame. What Happens next? Will Mei stay in Konoha? or switch to be with her childhood friend. Spoilers!


**Chapter one: Introduction and the beginning of one hell of an adventure.**

It was around mid February and the girls had just gotten settled into their new place. "I can't believe we are finally on our own now." The oldest of the two said lounging on the couch while the youngest was flipping through songs to listen to on her Ipod. The eldest one had long black hair with red and purple streaks in it. She had black eyes and she was only five foot four but boy did she make it up in personality. She had many sides to her for the most part though she was calm but she also had a temper so she was easy to piss off and would rip anyone a new asshole. She also got hyper when she was excited or when she had too much sugar she was always laughing and also liked to make weird noises messing with her best friend who would normally reply with an eye roll or threw in a fake smile before rubbing her head as she was forming a headache the older one caused her.

The older one was nineteen and the youngest was eighteen they grew up together so they act like sisters no matter what and are very protective of each other. Mei whom was the youngest of the two. She had short blonde hair with red tips and beautiful blue eyes. she also wore black glasses. She was much calmer than the other and more lazy but however became excited and girly once it came down to guys or something she was into and would do an accidental girly squeal other then that they weren't very girly since Mei played video games and had a thing for weapons. She also hated make up, Dresses, and skirts. She really didn't like cooking so she normally let Kiyo do the cooking but also had her do most of the cleaning. Kiyo loved boxing and was fascinated with blood and biology she was also a history nut too. Oh and fire yes she was a pyro.

The main thing the girls had in common was this anime called Naruto it is a popular one too and they loved the infamous Akatsuki along with some leaf and Suna people. Mei smirked as an idea popped into her head on how to annoy her childhood friend said friend raised an eyebrow at her knowing that familiar smirk. "You know whos sexy?" The blonde asked. "hn?" Kiyo replied knowing exactly what the other was gonna say since they had different opinions they often had this conversation. "Kakuzu!" the young one squealed excitedly before laughing at her friends eyeroll. "He is like santa claus old." The blonde then started to glare at Kiyo whose face had a playful smirk as amusement played in her eyes as she teased her almost sister. "He is not!" Mei pouted after Kiyo snorted with laughter. "Santa isn't even real though!" The amused teen suddenly face palmed at her friends last argument. "Neither is Kakuzu but okay okay he isn't that bad." she reasoned with the blonde and then decided to sing to Demons by imagine dragons as it started to play. Mei stuck her tongue out childishly at the older one and then started singing along. They eventually started to dance randomly to the mix on the ipod.

Kiyo was cooking them mac n cheese their favorite food. Mei on the other hand decided to keep her company. "So what if the Akatsuki were real and we met them, How do you think that would go?" she asked looking at the burnett. " Well... I am sure we would go fangirl mode on them and they would end up killing us or just threaten us to get us to shut up." She replied as she drained the pasta before mixing it together. The blonde giggled and nodded. "But I could always just bribe Kakuzu and then we would go to my room and yeah you know what happens next." She laughed after explaining her answer to the question.

~Time Skip~

~Kiyo~

I woke up in the middle of no where and everything looked a little off but most things did before I had my coffee fix. It was raining like crazy and this rain felt weird compared to the rain at home. I wonder where that is since I'm surrounded by trees and lots of rain before a little village I decided to get up and get out of the rain but then I felt a presence near by and waited till I could ask them where I was. I should also think about the danger I could be in but I had my knives so I felt safe kinda.

Once I turned around I was scared as can be and excited because standing a few yards away was Uchiha Itachi and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame ( A/N:I think thats spelled right. o.e) I looked at kisame avoiding Itachi's gaze for obvious reasons. " Well Shit.." I said waiting for what would happen next.

~Mei~

I laid staring at the clouds they were so pretty and I figured it was ok since no one was around but that didn't mean I didn't pay attention to any presence or anything out of order. I am sure I had no chance against ninja and yeah I have noticed where I was but what bothered me is where Kiyo was and if she was ok or not. I was currently in the Nara's yard since there was a few deer around and there was a sign so I guess I just need to wait till they find me for now. I can't believe I get to meet Shikaku and Shikamaru already thinking of plans about getting Shikamaru and Ino together while I go off somewhere with Shikaku well atleast I hope that happens. Hopefully when I am found out they won't kill me like there is a lot of knowledge in this brain of mine. I noticed a change in chakras and figured they must be up so I started to get up and turn around but then couldn't so I guess I was already caught. I pouted not being able to see which Nara it was so I called him a "meanie."

~Kiyo~

I bowed to him like he was god or something since I didn't want to be killed no matter how hot he was and I mean have you seen his sexyness well anyways getting off track here. He kneeled down and the next thing I knew I was knocked out damn Uchiha's. I woke up in a jail like place guessing I was at the Akatsuki base then everything came together and so I squealed out of excitement. I am sure Mei would be looking at me like I'm some freak or something but who cares I was in Naruto bitches! I noticed a guard at my cell and he was looking at me like I was in a zoo or something so here goes bipolar rampage number uno. "What the hell are you looking at barbie I'm not a god damn zoo so stop your staring asshole." I growled glaring at the blonde bomber. " Don't call me a barbie pipsqueak un, Plus I can do as I please you are the prisoner yeah?" He said angrily "Shut up brat, Quit arguing with the prisoner." The oh so famous sexy hot oml puppet master asked and glared at me after I squealed and waved at him. "Oh my god you are Sasori of the red sand, I can't believe it's you I have been wanting to meet you for like the longest time. Oh yeah that reminds me I need to talk to your leader I have some useful information for him."I said excitedly since Sasori was there. He glared at me but I didn't really care much since I was too excited to finally see him. Deidara snorted with amusement but I kind of ignored him since Sasori started talking. " I am not dealing with this girl right now, Brat you stay here and I will go get Pein-sama." He said looking quite irritated. I didn't have to wait very long till Sasori came back with Pein and Konan. "Brat lets get going so they can talk." The redhead said looking at the blonde. Once they left Pein turned to her " What info did you have for me?" He said in more of a demand then a question.

~Mei~

I pouted about not being able to see which Nara was controlling my actions but I also needed to act smart since I am sure that they wouldn't hesitate to kill me. Also the fact I had a Jashin Pendent on and a bracelet with the Akatsuki cloud charm on it they might think I am with them so I waited till the jutsu wore off and took off my bracelet putting it in my bra in case they checked my pockets and I also tucked my necklace in before turning to the Nara that had caught me. He had a defensive stance not that I was surprised. Unfortunately it was only Shikamaru so I decided to work on a plan of getting him and Ino together but before that I need to see the Hokage and see where they were at in the timeline. " I need to speak with your Hokage, I have some information on the Akatsuki and Sasuke." I said. He nodded and put chakra cuffs on me and to the Hokage tower we went.

**Chapter two is coming soon. I am also working on other stories and possibly deleting others I will try to finish as many as possible now that I have the time. :P**


End file.
